


Mirrored Fools

by Verinillium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "slut", Anal Sex, BL, Keith is a beautiful boi, Kinky, Lance thinks Keith is a beautiful boi, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oneshot, as hell, degradation kink, male sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verinillium/pseuds/Verinillium
Summary: Keith and Lance.. Have sex in the mirror. Ta da.





	Mirrored Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad summary. I can't write those very well...

The large room was filled with the sweet smell of sex, well, to Lance and Keith anyway. The two lied on the bed, panting heavily with red faces. “Fuck…”

“Yep, we just did that,” Lance said with his usual cheesy grin. He looked over at Keith who was currently half heartedly glaring at him.

“Yea, I don’t know why though,” he said with a teasing smile, sliding closer to the tan man and resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. He sighed contently, pressing a kiss to the soft skin. “I love you Lance,” he hummed.

“I love you, too, hun,” he said, squeezing Keith’s shoulder and kissing his forehead. Keith sidled up to him a little more, cuddling into his arm, shifting uncomfortably as he felt the cum in his ass.

“Ugh, we should have used a condom tonight,” he said, pursing his lips slightly, looking up at Lance. Lance just laughed and smiled at him.

“Oh please, you’re always begging me to cum in your pretty little ass,” he said, sitting up. “And if you’re so uncomfortable, go shower, we do have our own bathroom now,” he said, smirking lightly. Since they had gotten together and started doing things _late_ at night, Allura and the others decided it would be better if they had their own room… Far away from the others… _Far_ away. And it luckily came with their own bathroom. Keith sighed once more, nodding as he sat up.

“Yea, that’s probably for the best,” he hummed, already feeling the semen shift inside of him. Honestly it was kinda hot. Or Keith was still horny, either one. He stretched and Lance’s blue eyes traced his body.

“You’re so fucking beautiful baby,” he said, scooting behind him and kissing at his neck, running his tongue along the fresh marks. Keith shivered and moved his head.  “And you sounded as gorgeous as ever, moaning so pretty for me tonight,” he hummed, running his fingers through the sweat damp hair. Keith smiled, eyes closing in pleasure.

“You’re trying to get me horny again aren’t you?” he asked, trying to keep his voice flat.

“Maybe,” he muttered, moving his hands to Keith’s hips and giving a little squeeze. “Come on, let’s get that baby juice out of your ass,” he said, quickly getting out of bed with a lop sided grin, the one that Keith had come to love so much. Keith rolled his eyes and stood, wincing slightly from the soreness. It hadn’t been too rough tonight, but he was sore nonetheless. He felt the cum beading down his thighs as he hobbled to the bathroom, Lance watching with a glint in his eyes. “Super sexy walk babe,” he said, laughing.

“What, would you prefer this?” he asked, swaying his hips as he walked more gracefully to the bathroom, running his finger tips over Lance’s jaw as he passed him into the bathroom and ignoring the sore throb. Lance’s mouth opened, watching with a twitching dick. Lance closed his mouth and swallowed. After all this time of them being together, Lance still found Keith drop dead gorgeous, especially when he wasn’t really trying. The lazy, playful sexiness was what really got Lance going.

 He smirked and walked up to Keith who was currently looking at the mirror, examining the new marks and bruises that sent shivers through his spine when he grazed finger tips over them. When he saw Lance coming up behind him, he smirked and looked at him in the mirror. “

“Hey there, handsome,” he purred, leaning against Lance when he was right behind him. The tan arms encircled around his waist, Keith’s hands running over them as he looked at them both in the mirror.

“Hi, beautiful,” he whispered, the sheer amount of love and want in the deepened voice sent electricity down his spine and right to his dick. Lance moved Keith’s hair off of his neck. “Are you in here taking in the view? Because honestly, seeing you like this is wonderful,” he said, kissing at the marks gently. “I could fuck you against the counter, bend you over, pull your hair like you love… And I get to see all the beautiful faces you make,” he purred, voice low and soft, his words almost for a whisper, a whisper only meant for Keith.

Keith took a shaky breath. “Mm, really...” he muttered, pressing his ass back against the already hardening dick. Lance smirked at that, running his hands to Keith’s hips, giving another squeeze.

"Fuck yes baby, I could make you scream, wreck this gorgeous ass of yours," he said, one hand moving to grope Keith's ass, making the other, moan softly.

"Please, Lance..." he sighed, looking at him with a needy expression. "I want you to fuck me."

“Oh yea? I thought you were my good little slut. Only good sluts get what they want, good sluts _beg_ ,” he said, giving a sharp squeeze to Keith’s hips, emphasizing his point. Of course, Lance would always reward him after this type of thing, and they had safe words if Lance got to be too much, but that had never happened before because they talked like a healthy couple.

By this point, Keith’s breath was ragged and his face was red as his head tilted to the side. In the mirror, Lance was able to see the parted lips, the pink of Keith’s tongue poking out and contrasting with the kissed-red lips. He smirked, running his hands up the thin waist, then to his nipples. He loved how sensitive and untouched Keith was. That left all of the fun parts for Lance. As soon as Lance put pressure on them, Keith’s back arched beautifully, the sharp lines of his body turning into a graceful curve with his head thrown back on Lance’s shoulder and a gasp.

“Lance,” he whimpered, panting heavily as Lance continued to thumb at the raised pink buds. “Please, please fuck me. Bend me over the counter, l-like you said, please.” Lance smirked and tugged at his ear. Another nifty thing about this room, was that it was sound proof.

“Louder,” he growled, slowly rutting against Keith, hands firmly gripping his sides, fingers digging into the skin so hard it would easily bruise. He bit right where Keith’s sweat spot was, rewarded with his loud moans, breath hitching heavily.

“Lance!  Please, fuck me, fuck me,” he begged, grinding back against him. “Please, I need you so badly.”

“Mm, such a greedy little slut. I ate you out and fucked you earlier. And you want more?” he said, licking the shell of his ear. “I don’t know if I should give in, I don’t want to break you… How about you convince me with that pretty voice of yours.”

“You won’t Lance, please, please fuck me. I can take so much, please. I wanna be fucked again, I need you.. Lance, please,” he begged. Lance smirked once again, the little quirk of his lip having never seemed to leave in the first place.

“There you go, my pretty boy,” he said, rubbing his dick over Keith’s entrance, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and bending him over the counter, his face close to the mirror, but just far enough so Lance could see it. He slipped in, eyes trained on Keith’s face, wanting to see it. He was rewarded with a widely opened mouth and pinched eyebrows; perfection. He started at a fast pace, Keith rocking against the counter. “So pretty baby boy,” he said, already starting to pant. “Want me to cum inside you again? Add to the mess I already made in your ass?”

“Yes, please Lance, fuck, yes. Fill me up more,” he panted, head drooping as he let Lance fuck into him. But Lance wouldn’t let that happen. He gripped Keith’s dark locks, pulling his head back so his face was visible and his back arched.

“I want to see your face, I wanna see your face as I’m wrecking you,” he growled, picking up the pace of his hips, watching Keith’s face contort in more pleasured cries. “That’s it baby,” he said, tilting his hips just slightly an aiming for Keith’s prostate, hitting it dead-on. They didn’t call him Sharpshooter for nothing. Keith almost screamed. Having just came not to long ago, he was still so sensitive. Put that on top of his already sensitive self, it was almost too much.

Tears of pleasure beaded at the corners of his thin eyes, Lance really appreciating the idea of the mirror at the moment as he saw Keith’s face as he pounded into him.

“So gorgeous baby, breath taking,” he said, ramming into Keith’s prostate, procuring another loud moan from the bruised lips. Lance readjusted his grip on Keith’s hair, tugging once. Keith’s thighs were shaking, meaning he was close. Lance bit his lip and pounding against Keith’s prostate, wanting to see Keith orgasm so badly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it before; he just _craved_ it when he wasn’t actively looking at it. He really thought Keith was beautiful, especially when he was a sweaty, drooling mess, especially when it was because of his cock.

Keith unleashed another loud, scream-esqu moan and came against the cabinets under the counter, back arching even more, almost like a cat’s. His face was absolutely beautiful, mouth wide and  eyes shut tight, Lance’s name on his opened lips.

Lance literally lost his vision for a moment after seeing Keith’s face and feeling the soft walls tighten around his dick so hard. He came instantly with no warning and thrusted through both of their orgasms, growling and grunting right by Keith’s ear. A few moments later, his hips slowly came to a halt, leaving his dick inside of Keith as he rested his nose against Keith’s neck, able to smell all of the sex and sweat.

“You are so. Fucking. Hot,” he said, licking at a bead of sweat. Keith was still a mess underneath him, collapsed on the counter and practically hanging off of it.

“Holy shit… I don’t think I can walk,” he said with a smile and a weak giggle. He kissed Lance’s cheek and looked at him, lips still parted as he tried to get the much needed air into his lungs. “And you’re super fucking hot,” he hummed. “And gross,” he said, wrinkling his nose when he realized Lance had licked sweat of his neck.

“Oh shut up, you know you love it when I put my tongue on you,” he said, licking Keith’s cheek with a chuckle. Keith groaned and wiped at his cheek, wiping his hand playfully on Lance’s face.

“Can we please not horse play when your dick is still in my ass?” he asked, pushing back against Lance with a weak moan. Lance kissed Keith’s back once more and pulled out, watching the semen drip onto Keith’s thighs.

“Fuck that’s hot…” he said. Keith’s face got hot once more and he rolled his eyes, trying to suppress the blush as he turned and walked to the shower, turning it on.

“Come on sweaty balls, let’s shower,” he said, turning around and looking at him. Lance walked up and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and kissed him gently and sweetly, something he always did after any sexual activity.

“I love you,” he hummed, looking into Keith’s eyes.

“I love you, too.”

“Did I mention how beautiful you are?” he asked, eyes sparkling. Keith blushed again.

“Yes, for like the eightieth time. Now come on, let’s shower,” he groaned, hands on Lance’s shoulders tugging slightly.

“Together?” he asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

“Yes, but only to save water, no other reason,” he giggled, pulling Lance into the steaming shower and wrapping his arms around Lance’s tan, sweaty torso. “Jesus, I can’t believe I’ve fallen for a fool.”

“Does love make one a fool, or do only fools fall in love?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Keith’s back.

“You make no sense sometimes,” Keith laughed, grinning against Lance’s chest.

“Orhan Pamuk,” he muttered, kissing Keith’s wet head.

 

* * *

 

They eventually got out of the shower and had very deserved cuddles.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Remember I take requests! Hmu @verinillium01 on tumblr or just leave a comment :::)))


End file.
